I Quit
by ktoll9
Summary: What happens when Lory's plans to get Kyoko to admit she's in love with Kuon backfire? And who is this person that is more effective in getting them together?
1. Chapter 1

_**I Quit**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Standing alone in the hallway of LME that contained the LoveME Section, Kuon was wondering whose brilliant idea it was to make Kyoko jealous. To make her think that he was even remotely interested in anyone but her. Now he was regretting every single scheming moment to the point of wanting to crawl in a dark space and die.

It wasn't that she hated him, she didn't. It seemed as though the little plan had broken something in her. Her eyes and expression went blank just after what could only be described as a look of extreme pain, then she just turned around and walked away. It kind of reminded him of when they were playing the Heel Siblings, except this time he felt like someone had shot a cannon at his chest and left a big gaping hole.

After he had watched her walk away from him and the stupid little female that had clung to him flirtatiously, he quickly shrugged said leech off and rapidly tried to follow. Initially he was only being friendly; however, when said female started flirting with him, he stupidly went along to get a reaction from Kyoko. Now that he thought of it, it was a phenomenally bad idea. Bad on his part for doing it, bad on Yashiro's part for going along with it and bad on Lory's part for even suggesting such a thing.

After searching the locker room and every room and hall of LME for her, he came up empty. She didn't have any dramas to film, her most recent had finished the prior week and Yashiro had told him that her modeling contracts were fulfilled until next month. He tried reaching her by phone and it was immediately sent to voice mail, as if she had seen his number and rejected it on the spot. This was the worst. How was he supposed to explain? How was he supposed to tell her it wasn't as it had appeared to be. Unlike when she was Setsuka, he had let her get away and he had a feeling it would be a very long time before he saw her in passing again.

* * *

Well, it was a direct vow she had made. Not that she was actually fulfilling it. She wasn't leaving for Shotaro, she was leaving to prevent herself from making the same mistake twice. Yayoi Fuwa had offered to take her back in to finish up high school in Kyoto and then stay as long as she needed until she made a decision on whether she wanted to go back to acting or, continue her education in another field. Kyoko was hoping that showing up on her doorstep wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience.

She spent most of her time on the train thinking over what had happened and the events that led up to this decision. She had finally decided on showing him, at least a little, that she did indeed love him; however, it all seemed to blow up in her face when she saw that little tart hang all over him and he allowed it, happily. She left. She went home, thought about where her heart was and how it made her feel to be tossed to the curb again, then decided to make this decision. She pulled out a piece of paper and drafted up her resignation/goodbye letter, thanking Takarada-san for trying to help her.

Early the next morning, she quietly entered his office, left her letter and removed all of her belongings from the LoveME Section. Finally, she neatly folded her LoveME uniforms and left them on the table along with an apology and her phone for her friends and Sawara-san. She decided that she would contact Moko-san and Chiori later with her new contact information and hope that they could forgive her for being such a weak person.

Taking that train alone had given her entirely too much time to think and thoughts took a lot out of her. She had spent a good portion of it sitting as close as possible to the window, looking out, hiding the pain and the tears streaming down her face. She sincerely hoped that once she reached her destination, she would be all cried out and Sho's parents wouldn't have to put up with her childishness, as she called it.

* * *

At 9am, several hours after Kyoko had gathered her things, left her letters and left the hallowed halls of LME, Lory Takarada, Takenori Sawara, Kanae Kotonami and Chiori Amamiya opened the little envelopes meant only for them. Lory was filled with anger and regret over what he had instigated in his attempt to get Kyoko to confess to Ren. Sawara-san was shocked that the girl that was filled with so much determination, decided to leave and toss a promising career aside. Kanae and Chiori were livid at the revelations that the letters contained. That man had basically thrown her together with Tsuruga during the Dangerous Mission, then not saying a single word when the same womanizing ass flaunted his meaningless relationships in front of Kyoko in the halls of LME.

According to Kyoko, Lory knew that she was in love with Ren the entire time. Kanae even believed at some point that Ren felt the same for Kyoko, at least until he started letting other women hang all over him in public. It was disgusting. From what Kyoko had told her about Fuwa, Kanae thought that the behavior of the two was quite similar. Were all men like that? Were all men dogs? She knew her own brothers weren't but that may have only been because they were her brothers that she didn't see that type of behavior. She and Chiori were disillusioned, angry and hurt for Kyoko's broken heart.

Over the weeks of her absence, LoveME requests would filter into the office for Kyoko and her friends would refuse and promptly send them back to Yashiro. With each request, the anger and resentment grew over losing their friend because of these two men that were obviously playing with and using Kyoko's heart. It all came to a head four weeks after her departure.

"Ah, Kotonami-san... I've been trying to reach Kyoko-chan for awhile. I have a few things I need to request of her and I haven't been able to find her." Yashiro commented as he caught the now #1 LoveME girl.

Kanae looked at him as if he had grown another head and snorted. Of course she knew where Kyoko was. The girl had called her the day after she arrived in Kyoto and got settled in. "That's because she isn't here genius. She left."

Yashiro's brow furrowed. "Left?"

"Yes... left. I doubt she'll be returning." She was starting to feel her anger bubble to the surface, so she picked up her bag and left the LoveME Office, slamming the door behind her, leaving a stunned manager behind.

"What the hell?" Yashiro whipped out his gloves and phone and quickly dialed Lory. He needed to get to the bottom of this and find out when she left, why and why he hadn't been informed. During his call he was only told to meet Lory in his office as soon as possible and that they had something very serious to discuss.

* * *

He was pacing back and forth in his office. He couldn't believe he had kept something like this under wraps for the past month. It was primarily from the fact that he had been using this time of her absence, to try and lure her back. The girl was very firm on her decision and the only one he had been able to talk to regarding her career situation was the woman that she was staying with.

He shook his head. That woman was fiercely protecting the girl. He wanted to kick himself for being the instigator of all of this. Although, he couldn't be blamed for it 100%. Yashiro and Ren had agreed to go with the plan to make her jealous in the first place. Granted that Ren didn't know how she felt about him and Yashiro had his suspicions, they didn't have to blindly follow him. They could have refused at any moment. How was he supposed to know that type of behavior was what brought her there in the first place? How was he supposed to know that she had been used by a womanizer that didn't value her from the start? She never told him, but she did tell Ren and Yukihito. They could have warned him. They didn't. How was he going to bring her back after this horrible slight against her?

He thought more on what he had discovered and regretting even forcing her to portray Setsuka Heel. He thought that perhaps he did even more damage with that than initially thought. From Fuwa-san's statement of not allowing another man to ever use and damage sweet Kyoko-chan like her son did ever again, obviously Kyoko had felt used and betrayed and it was their fault. He shook his head at the thought. There was no way he was ever going to be able to get her to come back on his own. Anything short of Ren telling her exactly what she meant to him and begging her forgiveness, was not going to work.

* * *

As he read over the letter the man had handed to him, he truly wanted to cry for the first time in a very long time. How had he allowed something like this to happen? Why didn't he see it clearly before? Now that he looked back on all of it, all of the signs were there. Why did he ever agree to the stupidity that had caused this recent tragedy in his life?

He was a failure. A failure as a human and a failure as a manager. He was there to protect his charges and he participated in causing more damage than he could have possibly imagined to both.

He looked up at Lory in horror at the revelation. "How are we supposed to tell Ren this?"

Lory shook his head. "I really don't know Yukihito-kun. I really never expected anything like this to happen. I truly thought she would reveal her feelings to him or, he would at least see them."

Yashiro's look hardened. "You actually knew that she loved him? And you suggested... No, demanded that he do this to her? Do you know the damage you have done? She sees him as nothing better than the last man she was mistreated by. How could you think of doing this? Why did I even agree with you on this!?" He ranted.

* * *

She was a little shocked. The exams she had taken in Kyoto for high school had seemed significantly easier than those in Tokyo. When the Superintendent called her in to speak to her, he had revealed that the courses she had been taking were far above the grade level that she had been placed in, she was stunned beyond words. He had pointed out her scores and corresponding scores of others graduating that semester. He informed her that she had the option of testing out. If she chose to do so, she would have her diploma in hand before her birthday at the end of the year. She agreed and happily took the study materials he had waiting for her, before she left. At least one thing was looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Kuon stood staring at the young woman who just slapped him for pestering her over her best friend. Lory had finally developed the testicular fortitude to finally tell him what had happened to Kyoko and tried desperately to apologize. However, it was one too many times to have him meddling in his personal life to just get a reaction out of him. He could handle the teasing, the acting assignments, the Heel Siblings and even the photos of Fuwa kissing her, but to manipulate him into the plan to make her jealous was too much.

He knew it was his fault too. He punished himself everyday since the moment she walked away from him. His mind had just been too proud to admit it was wrong up to that point and now he internally visualized every moment between them and saw the love in her that she held for him. He had personally destroyed that for the entertainment of a man that played love sims instead of going out and facing the love that was around him.

"If you think for one moment that I will ever let you near her again... MO! You are an even bigger idiot than I originally thought! Men like you and Fuwa disgust me! Now, you and your sick manager... just stay the hell away from this office!" She hissed, pointing to the door. She had had enough of this foolishness. She had already made arrangements for a temporary contract with Chiori's agency, _**Soft Hat**_. Today would be her last day with LME and the horrid pink curse.

"Kotonami-san, please I really need..." He tried.

She cut him off. "OUT! Find her yourself if she's as important as you say she is, but rest assured that she will not be coming back to LME if I have anything to say about it!"

* * *

 _ **RING... RING... RING...**_

"Hizuri residence... Kuu speaking." The call came through at 5pm Pacific Standard Time; 3am in Tokyo.

 _Sigh..._ "Kuu... I messed up. I messed up bad." Lory's voice was filled with remorse.

Kuu felt a knot starting to develop in his chest. "What happened. How's Kuon?"

He swallowed audibly. _Well, he's going to find out sooner or, later. Might as well be sooner._ "Kuon canceled his contract a couple of days ago. I tried to stop him. I even threatened him with legal ramifications." He chuckled wryly. "The boy just pulled out his company cards and threw them at me. Then he wrote me a check and said _"don't bother looking for me."_ "

" **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"** Kuu bellowed.

Lory was silent for a while. "I... In a nutshell... I drove off Kyoko-chan."

"You better have a fucking better explanation than that." He growled.

He sighed again. "She's in love with him... I tried to get her to admit it and I may have coerced Kuon into thinking that it would be productive to make her jealous. How was I supposed to know that she would leave? I swear Kuu, I didn't know that, that Fuwa boy had messed her up so badly. I didn't know that he had used her like that and kicked her to the curb like that. I thought it was just one of those teen-aged crushes. I didn't know that she had been betrothed to him since she was seven fucking years old, that they had stripped her of her personality and raised her to be his wife before he used her like a slave. I didn't even know people still behaved like that." He sighed again. "I didn't know he had been harassing her and Kuon... Kuu, I just don't know what to do. Kuon quit. Yashiro followed soon after. Kotonami-san moved over to _**Soft Hat**_ and Amamiya-san left. I have a few others that have just tendered their resignations over this too. Those two leaving, have triggered several others. The staff that I have left is so disgusted with me they barely speak to me anymore."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Kuon?" Yashiro asked in a serious tone. "I don't have a problem with it, but I just want to make sure."

Kuon nodded. "You sure you don't mind Yukihito? I know I'm asking a lot of you."

Yashiro smirked. "I'm always up for a little adventure."

Kuon shook his best friend's hand and gave him a hug before handing him the two portfolios he held. "It's going to be a little rough at first, but I trust you.".

"Alright well, somehow with you I seriously doubt that and if you're successful in this part of your plan, I will see you in a couple of weeks. I'll have everything set up for you." He told him before boarding the plane. Yukihito knew that it wouldn't be as difficult as Kuon thought, he had been doing the research and making the phone calls since the day after Kuon had proposed his plan. He was confident that things would work out splendidly on his end

Kuon waved as he watched his best friend leave him behind. He took a deep breath and finally left for the long drive that awaited him.

* * *

It was the happiest Yayoi had seen the girl since she came back. It was close to her 18th birthday, Kyoko deserved to have a little good news. She had been so melancholy since she arrived. From what Yayoi could tell, Kyoko-chan just got some really good news and there was a very handsome visitor waiting for her in the main tea room.

"I did it! Oba-chan! I really did it!" She squealed and danced around with the letter in her hands.

Yayoi swept her into a hug. "Congratulations Dear. I told you, you could. I'm very proud of you. Now, go change you have a guest in the main tea room waiting for you."

Kyoko smiled excitedly and nodded, then bowed respectfully. "Yes ma'am."

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Kuon sat nervously awaiting his princess, hoping that she would hear him out. Hoping that she wouldn't hate him for what had happened and hoping that she would believe him when he told her what he had to reveal. He nervously drummed his fingers on his thigh as he continued to sit in seiza as she had told him to in Guam, then he ran his fingers through his blond locks for the eighth time in the past 20 minutes. He let out a nervous sigh.

Two weeks. He had two weeks to prove to her that he loved her and was completely serious about it. It was time to stop allowing others to meddle in their business and fix what had been broken.

He heard the sliding door behind him quietly open and green eyes met wide, shocked gold.

"Corn?" She breathed out in shock.

He nodded nervously. "Kyoko-chan... I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

For two hours Yayoi sat next to the thin paper door listening to the stories that the couple shared, occasionally wiping her tears with a little hankie she kept tucked away. She decided that after everything that they had been through, they deserved to be together. Sho had thrown away his chance for happiness and she was not going to allow Kyoko to. So when Kuon Hizuri told Kyoko what he had planned for them, Yayoi quickly intervened.

"She'll do it!" She yelped as the door flew open and she pushed Kyoko into his waiting arms.

Kyoko sat in speechless shock.

Kuon just stared at Kyoko for her response.

"Kyoko-chan, you two love each other. I can see it in your eyes. You _will_ do this. I know that this will make you happy." It was kind of an order, but not. It was the equivalent of a mother knowing her daughter, what would make her happy and grasping onto it for her. "You will do it... Won't you Kyoko?" She smiled softly and gently prodded.

Kyoko nervously glanced at Kuon then back at Yayoi.

"You will always have a home here Kyoko-chan." She told her quietly.

Kyoko nodded and gave Kuon a small smile. "Are you sure this is what you want Kuon?"

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I have never been more certain of something in my life." He kissed her crown.

Yayoi clapped her hands together. "Well then Hizuri-san, I believe we have some work to do."

Three days later the couple would discover that Yayoi Fuwa was even more efficient at planning and executing a wedding than Lory Takarada could ever hope to be, as they stood in the small church saying their vows and signing their marriage certificate in front of the Fuwas, Kanae and Chiori. Indeed Kuon was serious and the diamond, sapphire and platinum bands on their fingers proved it. If the rings didn't... their first night as husband and wife did, without a doubt.

* * *

Yukihito Yashiro awakened the day after Christmas at 5am to a text message with instructions that warmed his heart and sent a rapturous joy through his body.

 _ **PING...**_

 _Two Bedroom Flat with a small garden. Nothing extravagant. The wife would say no._

He squealed with joy. He had the perfect place. He had been going day and night for the past few days after his arrival, searching for living quarters, speaking to agencies that accepted freelancers, communicating with his contacts in the area and gathering the paperwork for work visas for his two favorite people and himself.

He smiled excitedly as he pulled out the large folder and began organizing. "Let the adventure begin."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Bags were packed, tearful goodbyes were given, important documents were safely stored in carry-on luggage and promises to one day return were made. Fourteen hours later, they would be greeted by a dear friend and manager with excited hugs and an escort to their new home in London.

Kyoko was amazed by the sites and aged architecture of the grand city. Kuon pulled her closer to him in the back seat as Yashiro drove them to their new home and he pointed out different spots he would take her to later so they could get more accustomed to their new home.

Yashiro glanced in the rear-view mirror. "I made sure that the house was to your specifications, Kuon. It is a two bedroom, two bath, it has a fully functional kitchen for Kyoko. The yard isn't very large though, but it does have a small garden and there is a park just down the street. It's also in the price range you requested. There are several stores close by, your belongings were shipped here last week and the kitchen has been fully stocked, Kyoko-chan." He smirked. "I think you will approve."

Kyoko gave Kuon with a bewildered look and snuggled into him. "You did all of this for me?"

He nodded. "I did this for both of us. You don't mind that Yuki will be staying with us for awhile, do you?"

She gasped and looked at Yukihito. "You're staying here too? What about Japan?"

Yuki laughed. "Kyoko-chan, it just wouldn't have been the same there without you and Kuon. Besides, I'm always up for a little adventure. I think it was time for a change." He smiled and winked at her. "After you two are settled in, I have a few things I need for you two to look over and sign. You two have more offers than you realize."

"We do?" They both asked a little surprised.

Yuki nodded as they slowed and turned a corner into a small, clean neighborhood. "Kuon, R'Mandy still wants you and Kyoko-chan, they liked your Natsu and Setsuka... They want you for their RockStar Collection. Director's Konoe and Morizumi have been bragging about you to their friends, so there are a few offers for a few independent films and a couple of studio films out of Hollywood."

"Hollywood?" Kuon asked in shock.

Yashiro's brow furrowed. "Yeah... I really don't know how to say this without it sounding bad but, apparently Takarada-san has been sitting on those offers for you two and when I put my feelers out for jobs for you two, they responded almost immediately. I've been told that they've been asking for you for almost six months. I have the scripts for them at the house. You can look at them and decide when you get settled in. Ah... Here we are... Home sweet home." He smiled brightly as he pulled into the drive and turned off the car he had leased.

* * *

Kyoko was amazed, Kuon was impressed. Yuki had found the perfect home for them. A two story home. The first floor consisted of a half-bath, a large open floor-plan kitchen with dining room and the living room. The upstairs included two large bedrooms with bathrooms attached and walk in closets. Down the hall from the bedrooms was the laundry room and storage. Finally, the attic was large enough to convert into another living space or, just use for storage. Kyoko and Kuon had decided that they would use the attic for an office for any one of them that needed it, most likely it would go to Yuki. He had done so much for them, he more than deserved a little refuge of his own. What completely sold the couple on the house was the lush little garden in an atrium that, at the moment, resembled a small jungle.

"It's perfect!" Kyoko exclaimed excitedly. "Thank you so much!"

Yuki smiled. "Everything has already been set up, as you can see. I set the office up in the attic so we can go over your offers and do business."

Kuon nodded and Kyoko smiled. "Yukihito... That will be your office. At least until you decide it isn't. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much we appreciate your help in all of this."

Yuki laughed nervously. "I only did it to help out two very good friends. Now, you two should go get some rest. You probably have jet-lag. We can go over the offers after dinner." He told them as he shuffled them off to their bedroom and helped with their luggage.

* * *

It had been two months since Kuon had left. Lory was at his wit's end and Kuu was no longer taking his calls. Of course there had been a reason for this. First, he had hurt Kyoko and Kuon deeply and for that Kuu and Juli couldn't bring themselves to forgive him just quite yet and secondly, they had been receiving phone calls and emails from the young couple since they married, as per Kyoko's orders.

Lory had finally gotten a lead via Ruto's investigations. They had found out that Kuon's car had been sold to a used car dealership in Kyoto for a sizable amount of cash. A week later Lory discovered that Kuon had spent two weeks a the Fuwa Ryokan and a few days after that discovery he found that Kuon and Kyoko Hizuri had left the country. A month after a little more investigating, he had discovered that they were in the process of filming one of the movies he had held back from the pair. He was of the firm belief at the time of doing so, that they wouldn't fit in a live action adaptation of that particular anime. He couldn't have been more wrong, yet again.

The pair was proving him wrong about them at every turn. The first ad that he and all of Japan saw was for _**R'Mandy's RockStar Collection**_. The first ad for the pair had been Kuon on a motorcycle in all black leather with no shirt and a jacket, with his blond hair and green eyes with Kyoko facing him in tight leather pants that laced up on her thighs and a leather bikini bra with Kuon's face buried in her now long black hair, looking over her bare shoulder with a look that told the world "MINE". Both were wearing their rings. It was a provision that Yukihito had included in their modeling contracts. He understood that they wouldn't always be able to wear them when filming but tried to get that much for them so that the world would know their dedication to each other.

The second ad that swept the world as they were filming their new movie was for _**Cygne Blanc's**_ newest couple's cologne, _**Seduction**_. The pair made quite an impact with it. Kuon was in his boxer briefs holding a topless Kyoko close to him as she bent back smiling, while they knelt in each others arms, with his lips firmly planted on his wife's collar-bone on a mussed bed in the morning light.

He was upset that he had no part in this little play, but he was proud of Yukihito for his obvious efforts to get them as many jobs as a couple as he was. He hoped that one day they could forgive him for his grievous error and for underestimating them.

* * *

It had been almost six months since Sho had been on tour and finally he was back in Tokyo. He was going to get to the bottom of these lewd photos of Kyoko with the gaijin asshole if it was the last thing he did.

"What the hell do you mean there is no Kyoko Mogami that works here?!" He ranted and slapped the several ads he had ripped out of magazines on the reception desk. "She's an actress in that section that wears those tacky pink suits!"

The receptionist shook her head. "Fuwa-san, the LoveME Section was liquidated several months ago and Mogami-san has not worked here for over six months." She tapped on the photos. "This right here is Kyoko Hizuri and her husband Kuon. They are international actors that have contracts with _**R'Mandy**_ , _**Secrets**_ and _**Cygne Blanc**_. I can give you no more than that because they are not part of LME. I can only tell you what I've personally read about them in interviews. As for Mogami-san, she moved back to Kyoto after she resigned. After that? I have no idea where she is. I would assume she's there with her family." She turned and picked up the phone. "Now, if you don't mind sir, I have a job to do."

He roughly swiped the glossy magazine photos off the front desk and shoved them back in his pocket, fuming over the fact he would have to call his parents if he wanted to know what happened to that stupid, love-sick girl. He stomped out the front doors and back to his manager's waiting car, more angry than he had been in a very long time.

"Did you get to talk to her Sho?" Shoko asked as he roughly sat in the passenger's seat and slammed the door.

He grunted in annoyance with his arms crossed. "No...She's not there."

"Well, did you find out if that's her or, not?" She prodded.

"I said no! She quit acting! Besides, she would never do anything like that. She's too much of a prude." He snapped. This was ticking him off the more he thought about it. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he found out if she was actually in Kyoto or, not. "They said she went back to Kyoto over six months ago."

Shoko sat stunned. _She quit acting? That's a shame, she was very good._ She shook her head at the thought. _He is not going to be easy to handle with her back in Kyoto._ Shoko sighed and put the car into gear to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! Or, Howl's Moving Castle. Hope you're enjoying the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Two months of filming, most of the time, and two months off. In the down times, it was the modeling jobs, interviews, movie promotions and time spent on each other. Yashiro was a genius and Kanae and Chiori had come to visit them several times. In that spare time they had to themselves, they also spent visiting with Kuu and Juli and had several vacations traveling around the world together. Their first vacation was spent at home in London just seeing the sites and enjoying time spent together. Their second in France and they slowly went further and further from home as time went on.

Yukihito had started dating Kanae long distance and the percentage he was getting paid for representing his favorite couple was starting to give him a nice little padding to feather his nest. Initially he had objected to the 10% but they drew up a contract with the Hizuri family lawyer, told him it was the average for a Hollywood agent and that he should get used to it or, they would sneak the money into his account. He finally gave in. When they received their first check for their first movie together, he was able to move from their house to his own and pay for Kanae's flight.

It came quickly. With their work ethic and talent, the pair had amassed close to $2.5 million USD in a year. It was more that they had ever expected coming out of Japan where the pay for an actor was only a fraction of the amount.

It had been a little over a year since they married and left Japan and they were reluctantly back for the filming of their most recent project and the promotion of the release of their first. The airport was flooded with screaming fans, security at the hotel was tripled and the television stations were swamped.

Their first interview was with the LME talents, Bridge Rock. It was suggested by the production manager, due to its popularity. TBM seeped in nostalgia for the pair and Kuon couldn't help but tease his lovely, beautiful wife about being Bo the Rooster; although, it was a bit irritating for him to watch the oldest of the hosts basically pine over his wife before the interview. "Oh well, Early bird gets the worm." He teased in a whisper in her ear and she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Kuon... You're terrible." She giggled and he kissed her neck, causing all onlookers to blush at the pair's canoodling.

"That may be my love, but you still love me Mrs. Hizuri." He kissed her again and gave her a mischievous grin.

She shook her head. "That would be correct Mr. Hizuri. Just don't get too cocky."

He chuckled. "Never."

* * *

Aki Shoko thought for certain that her charge would be sulking and glowering by this point, but he was holding up surprisingly well. Was he finally maturing? Did he finally accept what his mother revealed to him almost a year ago? She sincerely hoped so. She wasn't so sure she could tolerate his old temper tantrums.

Of course he was fuming over it. They had been sitting in front of them in the greenroom and neither had even noticed his existence. It was as if they were in their own little world. He was disgusted by it and still couldn't see how two people could be so dedicated to each other. He wondered if they did it just to piss him off.

No, that really wasn't the case. From the moment after she had left Kuon standing in the halls of LME alone, he never again allowed another female to get close to him and she was doing pretty good at deflecting the advances of the males. When they were together, it was as if a protective bubble had formed around them and others just didn't feel comfortable intruding. One could say that the only ones that didn't have a problem with it, was their best friends Kanae and Yukihito. The atmosphere was always interrupted with a "Get a room or, Too cute." spoken respectively by the parties.

Needless to say, Sho was doing his best not to make a complete ass of himself in their presence and prove his mother's assumption that he was the biggest _"jackass"_ on the planet. Oh, the joy that it would give him to douse them with a bucket of iced water or, just fucking tear them apart and prove that he was better than that bastard in every way. His brow furrowed at the thought after they left the greenroom for their segment of the show. _Why do I feel, that I have to prove to her I'm better? Wasn't it always the other way around when we were growing up? When did it switch?_ He groaned and rubbed his face then raked his fingers through his bleached hair and sighed. _Maybe doing this show wasn't such a good idea after all._

"Sho? Are you going to be okay?" Aki asked with worry. She really, really didn't need him acting childish right now. He had fallen back down in the rankings since his temper tantrum at LME a few months ago, she didn't need another mess to clean up if he lost it on live television.

He groaned. "Yeah... I can hold it together until we're done."

She nodded. "Do you want me to call Mimori? She seems to be able to calm you down lately."

He shook his head. _And when did that start happening?_ "No, I'll be fine. I can get through this." He gave her a weak smile. "I promise."

* * *

On the large television screen behind them in the large studio, the teaser trailer for their movie began to play for the studio audience.

 _{Through the dense fog, one could see the faint outline of a large moving structure. The scene cut to a chestnut-haired Kyoko dressed in 19th century clothing with a long braid down her back, sitting at a bench making hats. The next scene showed a blond Kuon, holding Kyoko closely and skimming along the rooftops of an older city. It then cut to various other scenes that looked like a military parade. Finally, a scene with Kyoko with white hair sitting on a hearth talking to a living fire and a raven-haired Kuon walking through the door, shaking off black feathers._

" _A story of a timeless love and magic. Howl's Moving Castle. Coming to a theater near you." The voice announced and the trailer ended.}_

"Wow you guys! That was amazing. A live action Howl's Moving Castle?" Hikaru gushed and Kuon chuckled.

"First you have to tell us... What was it like doing all of that CGI? Was it hard?" Shinichi asked.

Kyoko looked at Kuon and he nodded. She giggled. "It was actually really fun. You do have to use your imagination quite a bit though. They used a plushie for Calcifer to mark where he would be. Sometimes we would only have a little "X" mark on the spot to tell us where to look, but I think it turned out well."

"So, how many of those rooftop and flying scenes were actually CGI?" Yuusei asked Kuon.

Kuon chuckled. "Actually, there was a lot of green screen and stunt work. I would say it's probably about half and half. Especially where all of the flying was involved."

The interview, for the most part was about their movie but slowly eased into questions about their personal life. The couple had expected it. Yashiro had warned them, that now that they were no longer part of LME they should expect to be treated without the kid gloves that were used on them in the past and Bridge Rock did not disappoint.

"So how long have you two known each other? We all know that you've been married for a little over a year and living in London." Hikaru asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Kuon looked at Kyoko with his silent question and she smiled softly and nodded to him. "Well, funny thing is... We've known each other for a little over 13 years. We met when we were children."

There were gasps and awes from the audience. "Wow... So how long did you date before you got married?" Yuusei asked them.

Kyoko giggled and Kuon just shook his head. "I guess you could consider what we did, dating." She smiled at Kuon. "We did spend a lot of dinners together, ran lines, built characters and did normal things like watch TV and such together."

Kuon nodded in agreement.

"So when did you decide to get married?" Hikaru asked.

They both smiled and Kyoko blushed beautifully. "My adoptive aunt kind of pointed out that we were made for each other and when Kuon asked me... She kind of encouraged me to take that step. I would have said yes, but she was so enthusiastic about the whole affair, she never gave me the opportunity to respond properly."

Kuon laughed. "She just kind of pushed Kyoko into my arms and excitedly yelled, "She'll do it!". After that, she had everything ready for us three days later. A very efficient woman when it comes to party planning."

Kyoko giggled. "Now you know where I get it from." Kuon nodded.

Sho was standing backstage, waiting for his entrance listening to the couple tell the world how his own mother had basically thrown Kyoko into Kuon's arms and held the wedding three days later. She had never told him that juicy little tidbit. No wonder she had been so evasive every time he asked about Kyoko. He sighed. _Well, too late now._ Then came his cue to enter for the music segment and the end of Kyoko and Kuon's part of the show. Kuon only nodded to him as they passed the former friend on their way out, with his arm protectively around her waist.

Kuon kissed Kyoko's temple. "That went a lot better than I expected." Kuon sighed in relief.

Kyoko pulled him close to her and kissed him. "I just want to get back to the hotel and spend some quality time with my man." She told him in a familiar lusty tone that burned his ears and sent a thrill up his spine.

"As you wish my Queen. We should probably check with Yuki before we do though... to make sure we're done for the day." He told her as he pulled out his phone and they headed out the doors of TBM to their limousine.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! or Princess Mononoke. I hope you like this chapter. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

They had 5 of the 30 days of filming in Japan left. Kyoko and Kuon could only remember one time in their lives when they had done such a physical role. For Kyoko, it had been Momiji for Sacred Lotus and for Kuon it had actually been BJ for Tragic Marker. The parts had consisted of climbing trees and walls; swinging on vines and ropes; running on rooftops and down the sides of steep hills; swimming through ponds and across rivers. So, each day when they fell into bed, they were truly spent and would sleep soundly until they were required on the set for the next day. There was very little time that would be spent in the studio for this one. The computer graphics were extensive, but it would be added within the next 7 months along with the soundtrack and other embellishments for the film. They were excited, it would be their second, anime to live-action, film and judging from the response of their first, they hoped that their fans would enjoy this one once it was released.

During that last 5 days of filming, Yuki had received an invitation from Lory Takarada for him, Kanae, Kyoko and Kuon to attend a private dinner in his home. They had given up on their anger for the mess he had caused long ago, so it was no surprise to Yuki when Kuon and Kyoko accepted. Kanae however, was a little more complicated. She was still irritated by the man and his meddling. She had never approved of it and felt that even though he thought he was helping, it was absolutely none of his business. She believed that matters of the heart and wounds such as theirs needed to find a way to heal on their own.

Now the acceptance of his invitation did not come without a little bit of discussion on the part of the Hizuri couple. Initially Kuon really didn't want to go. He was apprehensive of Lory's motive and thought for certain he would attempt to lure them back to LME so that he could stick his fingers into their lives again. Kyoko assured him that she wouldn't be swayed and that she was only going because she hadn't spoken to Maria in awhile. Certainly they had been communicating via email but, she wanted to see her Imōuto and emails were not enough. Kuon understood and finally agreed.

So on the final day before they decided that they would return to London, via a circuitous route, touring various countries in Asia, they attended what ended up being an elaborate apology dinner hosted by Lory Takarada. What had stunned them the most was when he knelt before the pair in dogeza and begged for the pair to forgive him for hurting them both so very much. Of course he was forgiven, they had forgiven him long ago. However, they did let him know that they would not be coming back to LME, no matter how much he begged and beg he did. He missed his favorite toys and they were well aware of it.

Finally, _**Princess Mononoke**_ was in the can and on its way back to Los Angeles for editing and sound and Kyoko and Kuon were on their one month vacation tour of Asia.

* * *

Long after Kyoko's twentieth birthday and well into the filming of their sixth movie together, Carthage (a movie about a gladiator and his wife that had been sold into slavery in ancient Rome), a happy little discovery was made. Although, Kyoko wasn't exactly completely thrilled about it at first but once Kuon had expressed his Oya-Baka glee over it as they sat at a table at a little outdoor café in Rome, all of her fears had been alleviated. She was 3 ½ months pregnant.

Certainly she had been worried at first about Kuon's reaction, but he had calmed her and assured her that he couldn't have been happier, unless they had their wedding an honeymoon again. The main thing that worried her was what it would do to her career and she certainly didn't want to put her career before her child like her mother had. Kuon assured her that his mother could give her pointers in that area and there were a lot of women that were doing the same. He absolutely knew that they could handle it together. So, the news was passed on to Yuki, who also assured her that it wouldn't be a problem.

From the very beginning of this adventure, Yukihito had made sure to read and amend each and every contract for both of the stars for just such an occasion. Not a one of their employers had a problem with it, mainly for the fact that it looked good for their image to promote a wholesome family image and that is how the cards were played. Worldwide in photos, magazines, television, and finally movies, they were a family, where before they were merely a married couple that might or, might not last like most of the others that had come before them.

People had noticed the close, loving and respectful nature of the young Hizuri couple before but now that they were expecting the first addition to their little family, it was even more pronounced in everything that Kuon did for her. They way he attended her, doted upon her and treated her was commented on everywhere they went. The attention they lavished upon each other was envied by all. They were an "It" couple, the same as the elder Hizuri's were.

In Kyoko's late fifth month, the young Hizuri's and the newly wed Yashiro's decided to move close to friends and family. So, they finally settled in a little suburban, gated community in Southern California, close to where most of their work was. The area near the beautiful beach was far more laid back and relaxing than Tokyo or, London had ever been. When they came home at the end of the day, their quiet times were either spent at the private beach or, on their own terrace watching the sun set over the clean blue-green water. Still, they chose a quiet little home, with a back-yard and garage, over an overly elaborate mansion. Produce was purchased at the farmer's markets that Kyoko had become fond of and the rest was purchased at the corner grocery store. Disguises were rarely donned, the area they lived in was commonly frequented by other stars and because of the stalking laws, paparazzi tended to be a tad more respectful than those in Tokyo or, London, not by much though but it was far more tolerable.

* * *

During Kyoko's seventh month, Kuon was given the opportunity to be part of the main cast in an alternate diversion of the Star Trek movie series. They had asked him to be Spock. When he came home that evening, after receiving the news from Yuki, he was in a daze. It was an iconic role and he wasn't sure he could actually do it justice. Two others had successfully donned the mantle before him and made the character their own. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to do it and make the fans happy. It was quite a burden for him.

"I don't know if I can do it Babe." He told her as she filled his cup with warm tea and sat next to him to be a sympathetic or, encouraging ear.

"What makes you think that Sweetheart?" She asked as she calmed him with a caress on his arm and took his hand in hers.

His brow furrowed. "There's been movies, comics, dramas and a variety of other media for this character. The fans have a very clear picture in their minds of what this character should be. I just don't know it I can live up to that."

She smiled softly. Ever since taking on CG and animated films for her pregnancy she had immersed herself in Western culture and this particular series was one of her many favorites. Finally, she gave him a lecture similar to that he once gave her on the set of Dark Moon, before their very first scenes. "Kuon...What is his background? Who is he really? How do others see him? His own people and outsiders. How does he see himself?"

Kuon's eyes went wide when he thought about her questions. He shook his head. "I don't know why I didn't think of that before. I guess I have more to offer than I originally thought." He chuckled, his background and teen years didn't bother him as much as they once did and Kyoko being by his side helped alleviate a good portion of that pain and self-contempt.

She giggled and kissed him on the nose. "You're welcome..." She was then off to make dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

The time that tests the metal of any young married couple was quickly drawing near. In a flurry of Lamaze classes, early childhood education classes, baby care classes and a few promotional Comic-Cons, she had suddenly gained an extra boost of energy that would continue throughout the entire week of her almost ninth month. She insisted on joining him at the _San Diego Comic-Con._

She had never been to anything so amazing in her entire life. He was going as Spock, of course and she made the cutest little Pregnant Vulcan Female; although, one would think that she more closely resembled a little elf with the cute pointed ears and the perfectly coiffed hair and sharply slanted eyebrows.

She would soon discover that she had quite a few fans of her own in attendance, for her roles as San from Princess Mononoke and as Sophie in Howl's Moving Castle. There were others too but these were her most beloved and most prominent. It was amazing to watch as others walked around emulating her, she had even caught sight of a Mio and Natsu walking together, which caught her breath. It was something that she never in all of her life would have expected. She never realized how far reaching her characters had been until that point.

As Kuon dealt with his Q & A Sessions and movie promotions, she decided that perhaps she should make her own rounds to the booths that promoted her animated films that were to be released soon and greet the familiar faces of the producers and directors. Before she knew it, her booths were just as swamped as Kuon's. Needless to say, that three days had been her most exhausting. It was satisfying but the killer backache that she had because of it was making her regret it deeply. At 3am, her water broke and Kuon awakened to a panic.

Have you ever watched one of those old black and white movies with the Keystone Cops or, the Three Stooges? Well, picture that, because that is exactly the frantic atmosphere in their three-bedroom home that very early morning as he took direction and searched for her hospital bag, their shoes, his phone and keys, her sweater. All of which were neatly stored in their places, but we have to forgive Kuon because his neurological synapses weren't exactly in the condition that they should be at that moment. So hazy and befuddled he was, that he had nearly forgotten the very person he was supposed to be taking to the hospital for the delivery of their first child.

Kyoko could only laugh at the hilarity between very strong contractions. She was amazingly calm about it, from being prepared by all of the books, websites and pamphlets on pregnancy and child rearing that she could find to make up for her own insecurities of being a new mother. She didn't exactly have a very good example to go by.

It wasn't that Kuon hadn't read the same materials and more regarding an expectant father, it was the fact that everything just flew out of his mind at that very moment and his brain had basically been reduced to a quivering pile of gelatin the second he heard the words "My water broke". Who would have thought that the man that could fall from an at least 15 to 20 foot ledge, holding a squirming, hostile co-star and still land on his feet while protecting said co-star, would lose all brain function when his tiny wisp of a wife uttered those words? He had practically been through the fires of hell and this is what completely reduced him to equivalent of an individual experiencing a cataclysmic event.

"Kuon!" Kyoko breathed out with her next contraction. "Calm down... It's... only... labor..." She winced. "It happens... every day." She relaxed.  
He stopped and gave her a completely lost look and then finally smiled. "Sorry Babe, I kinda panicked."

She giggled and winced as another began. "I can... see... that."

He kissed her temple. "How far apart?"

She huffed with the Lamaze technique she had learned and held up two fingers.

"Two minutes?!" He yelped as he draped her sweater over her shoulders and helped her slip on her shoes. "Okay, we better hurry or, we may not make it to the hospital."

No... they still had a little time left and Kyoko knew this. She shook her head. "It... will be... fine. Just drive... normal." The contraction stopped. "I'll call the doctor, Yuki, Moko, Mom and Dad." So between contractions she dialed three numbers.

Mercifully, the hospital was only 15 minutes away and traffic was non-existent due to early morning. At 4:30 am, she was admitted to the hospital and at 5:30 am, Kuon went out to greet Kanae, Yuki, Juli and Kuu to let them know that she was still in labor and the doctor had told him it would be very soon. He was quickly scolded for leaving her side and making them think that he was coming to them with the final news and then shoved back in the direction of the delivery room by frustrated, newly awakened, hungry loved ones.

Juli looked at her companions and smiled. "I'm going to put in a call for some food."

Kuu sighed in relief.

"I think the hospital cafeteria just opened." Kanae offered and Yuki snickered.

"Sweetie... Are you forgetting Kuu's appetite? They wouldn't have enough food in the hospital." Yuki commented quietly and Kanae gave him a knowing look.  
"Hey... I heard that." Kuu pouted and Juli patted his back.

She giggled as she ended her order call. "It's okay, they said they would deliver here. They said they deliver to this hospital all the time, so there won't be a problem."

 _ **~xoxo~**_

"Kuon... I don't think I can do this." Her voice was filled with pain and fear.

He kissed the back of her hand that he was holding and then her forehead. "Kyoko, I know you can do this. You're strong, full of determination and there's no going back. I'll be right here the whole time with you."

She yelped and squeezed his hand even tighter as he rubbed soothing little circles on it with his thumb while the doctor checked her between contractions.

"Alright Kyoko, it's time. On your next contraction... I need you to push with all you have." The doctor told her.

Kyoko looked up at Kuon and he nodded to her. "You can do this." He smiled softly, pushing his own worries to the back of his mind to keep her calm.

For two full hours she pushed and rested. Finally, in the end a beautiful 3.9 kg, 54.6 cm, green-eyed, fair-haired little boy was born into the Hizuri clan at 10:23 am Pacific Standard Time, by the name of Kuon Hizuri Jr. or, KJ. A very large baby indeed. According to Juli, as big as his father was when he was born, she informed them proudly as she observed her new grandson through the glass window of the Newborn Nursery.


	7. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

* * *

"Mom! I really like it here. Can we stay?" A seven year-old KJ asked as he ran into the house they were renting for their stay in Kyoto.

Kyoko smiled. "Sweetie, we only have a few more days here, but we can come back. Why do you ask?"

He shuffled his feet and stared at the floor.

"Did you make a new friend?" She asked as she took the cookies from the oven.

He was quiet for a moment longer.

"You know you can still write them letters when we get home and send emails." She suggested.

His little brow furrowed. "What's wrong KJ?"

He sighed. "Mom... She thinks I'm a fairy." He groaned a little embarrassed.

She smiled. "You know... I once thought that your father was a fairy, when I was a very little girl. I think you should tell her the truth and you two could trade addresses... Where does she live?" She asked as the pair entered the room of the newest addition to the Hizuri family, Sayuri. She was a little fussy from her nap and needed a diaper change.

"She lives at the ryokan near that river Dad showed me." He told her with excitement.

Kyoko's head whipped around and looked at her son. "Would you like to visit there today?"

"Can we?" He asked as he handed Kyoko a clean diaper.

She nodded. "Of course. I just need to let your father know so he doesn't worry."

* * *

"CORN!" The angelic little raven-haired five year-old squealed and threw herself into KJ's arms.

Kyoko stood behind him with Sayuri in her arms and giggled. "Kuon... aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend."

The little sprite gasped, quickly performed an elegant bow and blushed. "I'm very sorry Your Highness, I forgot myself when I saw that Corn had come to visit me."

KJ blushed a little. "Mom, this is Kikyō Fuwa. Kikyō-chan, this is my Okasan and my Imōuto, Sayuri."

Kyoko gave her a slight bow and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Kikyō-chan. Do you live here?"

She shook her head. "Only when Papa is on tour and Mama is in Paris for her job."

"Kikyō, you're Otousan is on the phone." Kyoko heard a familiar voice call the adorable child.

"But Sobo, there's fairies in the lobby! The Queen and the Princess and the Prince have come for a visit." She begged.

Yayoi Fuwa came out to see exactly what fantasy her adorable granddaughter had conjured up, to discover Kyoko and her children. "Kyoko-chan?" She breathed out. "Is that you?"

Kyoko smiled and nodded. "It's nice to see you again Oba Yayoi."

Yayoi happily waved them into her office and sat them down with tea and snacks, while Kikyō took her phone call with Sho in the family living area. She sat down with them and smiled, then turned to Kuon. "Kuon-kun, are you the fairy that Kikyō has been telling me about?"

He nodded bashfully. "I'm sorry. She thought I was a fairy when she saw me and we started to play and I forgot to tell her I wasn't."

Kyoko sighed. "Kuon, you need to tell her the truth right away."

He nodded. "Okay Mom."

Yayoi giggled. "I can see why she thinks that. She is a lot like you were Kyoko-chan and Sho tends to indulge her with those types of stories."

"Sobo! The Fairy King is here!" Kikyō ran into the room after she had finished talking to her father on the phone.

Kyoko heard the deep, velvety chuckle of her husband as he followed the little sprite that had his hand, into the office. He bowed respectfully. "Fuwa-sama, it's nice to see you again."

She smiled and laughed. "I would hope that your next visit is sooner than 8 years Hizuri-san. It's been too long since I've seen you two."

Kyoko gasped. "Oba Yayoi, I am so sorry!"

She shook her head. "I was only teasing you, silly girl. I know you've been busy, but I do expect to see you more often. It would be good for Kikyō. It seems that Kuon-kun is her first friend." She smiled softly at the boy and he looked down a little embarrassed.

"But Sobo, they have to go home to the fairy world." Kikyō explained.

KJ stood before her and took her small hands in his. "I'm sorry Kikyō-chan... I'm not really a fairy. You looked so sad when you were thinking of your Otou-san, I didn't want to make you more sad by telling you I wasn't."

She pouted.

"But that doesn't mean there aren't any. If you like we can go look for them later." He suggested.

She giggled. "That would be nice Corn."

Kuon Sr's eyes went wide and he chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair. "Why don't you two go play, while your mother and I catch up with Fuwa-sama?"

"Thank's Dad!" He called out as Kikyō pulled him out of the room with her, to go and hunt for fairies.

After the dinner, that they were invited to stay for, addresses, phone numbers and emails were exchanged. Finally, the pronunciation of KJ's name was corrected and a new fairy prince quite possibly found his princess.


End file.
